wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poseidon
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #32cd32; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | bullfrog |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | Sei (Sie); Donnie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | assassination |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | black; dark grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme STAR WARS CHARACTER | KYLO REN |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | smells like teen spirit -nirvana; |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #32cd32; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 (in human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | assassinator, murderer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | deathwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | travels a lot,, nowhere in particular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | all deceased |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | killing, murdering |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | peaceful, weak dragonets |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | animus, can conduct forcefields |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | forcefields, magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |HAHAHAHA NOPE |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "it's been fun, but business is business." |} |} This is bullfrog's OC,, currently a huge wip If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies '''''Make room we're taking over here Poseidon is a jet black and dark nautical cerulean and green SeaWing with abnormal, auroral bird patterns for luminescent SeaWing patterns. His scales often are used to camoflauge in darker parts of the sea and ocean. wip You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well 'Won't find me perching here again Wise guy, overly romantic, and dramatic. He likes to exaggerate things, instead of plainly just saying the task ahead. wip May your feet serve you well And the rest be sent to hell Poseidon was known for being a wizard, and oftenly, people came to him for answers to their greatest problems. They would plead and beg for him to use his magic to fix up their dilemmas. He was symbolized as a great, powerful god to the small town. Although, Don soon figured out that the dragons living in the smallest towns had the smallest minds. So, he deciding to trick them into solving their dilemmas...by murdering the person whom sought it out. For example, if a little dragonet came to him asking to solve an argument another dragonet had with them, Don would just kill the other dragonet whom caused the argument. Since they had the smallest minds, they forgot what happened to the rest of the people of their town. Don soon decided to attack the highest of authorities, and try to get head of the town, and turn them all into destroying, war-type mercenaries that were trained to fight hard. Where they always have belonged Cold hearts brew colder songs text Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance Stomp your feet and clap your hands text Let's kill tonight, kill tonight Show them all you're not the ordinary type text Let's kill tonight, kill tonight Show them all you're not the ordinary type text Category:DeathWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Males Category:Content (Bullfrøg) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress